court rivalries
by PurpleMyste
Summary: a brother of a certian sergeant goes to court with fancies of catching a lady knight. dom follows his brother to the escapades of court, hoping to win over his friend before his brother snatches her away, out of his grasp forever.
1. A Short Beggining

**i have finally put this chappie back up, so sorry bout that, and about the not updating my other stories, i think this is all the story i had for this chapter, but im not sure, i might have added more.**

**DISCLAIMER- these things are pointless and the only say what we already know - do you _really_ think that tamora pierce would write on a FANfiction site???**

The wind blew softly around the courtyard, teasing Adele's hair out of its tight bun.

The woman in her early 50's pushed back her whiting hair as she greeted her oldest son.

Thaddeus was a charming bloke in his early 30's with black hair, dark brown eyes and a wide-tipped nose that seemed to run in the family.


	2. The news

**cowers sorry that i didn't have this up on Wednesday but my stupid computer kicks piece of junk wouldn't upload it mutters curses Not that any of you really care but hey. Apologies that this isn't the greatest, open to any ideas, email me at or review with it. thanks  
**

**Disclaimer - all characters belong to the wonderful, magnificent etc. Tamora Pierce not me sadly. Plot lines (not that i think this one will since i seem to suck at plots ;) ) wording and ideas may not be mine either so plz don't sue me, i have no money anyway so that wouldn't be worth your while and just remember its a compliment really (my dad says that whenever my little sisters steal my ideas) if i do ;) but anyway onto the story . . .**

Dom clapped his older brother on the back in farewell.

Dom had just got back to Masbolle a couple of days ago, a few days after his brother, having been given two months leave to celebrate the end of the five year Scanran War **(A/N just a guess correct me if I'm wrong)**. Dom did not know Thad very well, considering that they were four years apart in age and Thad had gone with his twin sister, Liana, to university when they were twelve so he was sad at not having the chance to get to know him better, as Thad was now making a hasty departure to court, although he was not quite sure why.

Just before he turned to go Thaddeus leaned over to whisper in his brother's ear.

"You know Lady Keladry." He stated, "what do you think? Do you reckon I have a chance? She is quite wealthy now since she managed to give that Yamani noble a natural death and Mother would be delighted to have a Lady Knight in the family, seeing as she admires them so." Thaddeus finished.

Dom's throat went tight and though he wasn't quite sure why, he felt as if the world had suddenly come to a jolting stop.

So that was why Thad was in such a hurry to get to Corus, he must have heard that Kel was planning to spend a month of her leave at Mindelan and he wanted to win her over before she left the capital in almost a months time.

For some strange reason, or not so strange replied a treacherous part of his brain, he felt angry at Thad for speaking of Kel as if she was just a sparkly ornament to adorn Masbolles many halls or some noble lady with a large dowry and not a person. Also he felt jealous. Yes jealous. His brother would marry Kel (which at that point in time he was pretty sure he would as Thad had more than half of the university girls following wherever he went) and he should be happy for Kel, his brother was a nice person, but he wasn't even remotely happy at the thought, he wasd jealous, though he wasn't quite sure why. The treacherous part of his brain once again piped up and replied smugly that he knew exactly why he was jealous.

Because he was the one that loved her. Not Thad. He was the one that wanted to bring her back to Masbolle with him. Not Thad. He was the one that wanted to marry her. Not for his mothers pride and happiness or money. But Kel didn't feel the same way, he was sure of it and Thad would win her.

Luckily Thad had not noticed his brothers deathly white complexion or strange behavior and had turned around without waiting for a reply from Dom.

**Explanation - Kel went to Yaman (around the end of LK) with Yuki, Lady Haname and her Mother to help to the Isles against a raider attack. While fighting raiders Kel saves the live of a very old Yamani and he was very grateful so since he had no sons or daughters he made her his heir. Kel received a letter an year later (basically a couple of months before this story takes place) that he had a heart attack when he was out riding and fell off his horse. No one found him soon enough for them to help him (he died from the heart attack not falling off the horse!). Kel was sad because he was a cheery old man and she had liked him.  
**

**Hope it wasn't too disgustingly bad, i do try my best no to upload it when its complete and utter crud but i decided i needed to upload it now. I won't beg you to review but . . . puppy eyes you know you want to! ;)**


	3. Getting On The Road

**Disclaimer - no matter how much I wish that I did, I unfortunately _don't_ own any of the wondorous characters you recognise, they are the wonderful creations of Mrs Tamora Pierce, not Megan, got that? good. now don't sue**

**Oh, and this chapter is set the day after the last one.**

Dom's mind was set as he tacked up his piebald mare.

It had yet to strike dawn and he looked as if he had only been half awake when he pulled on his clothes and hadn't bothered to brush his hair as he left the Masbolle residence. Looks can be deceiving. This time they weren't.

He had decided suddenly in the middle of that restless night that he wouldn't give up so easily. Even though he was doomed to fail he was going to try at least. If Kel did not love him and she loved Thad then he would give his blessings and move as far away from Tortall as possible – he did not think he would be able to stand being around her when she was out of his grasp forever, in his own brothers arms.

--------

By the time he had mounted up, with a note left for his Mother with the stable boy for his Mother and ridden out of Masbolles front gates, Dom was more awake and had a chance to review the previous day's events.

By the time he had done, Dom was shaking his head at his folly. He had a major head start over Thad, not the other way around, having spent a lot of time at court, unlike his university-based brother and he knew all the secret passage ways from the games of hide and seek with Neal as kids.

Smirking, it occurred to him that it might not look so good if Thad got lost while making his way to meet Kel.

Oh yes, Thad had the university girls playing to his tune, but Dom was the one who had mastered the court – the halls, the balls and the women. With those bright thoughts Dom knew that it had been folly when he had thought that he had no chance, he was the one who knew Kel, and she was no court lady and by no means a male-like warrior (even if she could match the best) as his brother would soon find out, but he knew how to play both ladies and warriors (if in different ways).

His brother may have good looks going for him, but he was university bred and wouldn't know how to act around Kel.

Dom grinned evilly. But first to catch up to my dear brother, he thought as he pushed his horse into a full-fledged gallop.

--------

By midday Dom was well on his way to catching up to his unsuspecting brother, and slowed down, realizing just in time that a lame horse wouldn't help him catch up to Thad before he reached Corus.

**A/N Hhhhhmmmm . . . I personally don't like this chapter that much - what do you think? I just needed a chapter inbetween explaining stuff so I could put in . . . well that would give it away wouldn't it? And I wouldn't want to do that now would I?**

**ideas and reviews are kindly appreciated ;)**

** Thanks, Megan, resident Evil **


	4. The Stirrup Thief

**Disclaimer - i don't know why people bother - its a FANfiction site, of course we don't own it! **

Dom made his way quietly through the forest that surrounded him.

He had just finished setting up his sleeping bag in one of the many small nearby clearings.

Pulling back one of the palm fronds carefully he peered into one of the other clearings to be greeted with a very loud snore. Dom winced; he hoped he didn't snore like his brother!

Glancing at Thad to make sure he wasn't on the verge of waking up, Dom made his way through the clearing Thad had chosen to rest in.

Dom frowned as he saw his brother's horse. It was still fully saddled. Thad had obviously not bothered to take care of his horse properly. Dom would have a word or two to his brother about that later.

Pushing thoughts of the mistreated horse from his mind, Dom carefully tried to take its stirrups.

Much soothing later (the horse had threatened to wake up Thad, and had taken a lot of convincing otherwise) Dom successfully made his way back to his camp with his brothers stirrups in hand.

Thad would have no chance to get new stirrups before he got to Corus, so he would be forced to ride to the palace looking like a class A loon, bumping up and down in his saddle.

Dom would make Thads arrival a misery, even if he could not get to Corus before him. Dom's head touched his pillow, drifting into a dream filled sleep.

Oh no, Dom couldn't let Thad know that he had rushed to get to Corus before him. No, not yet at least, Dom wouldn't reveal his game just yet, he would let Thad have one more peaceful sleep.

But tomorrow was another story.

Tomorrow they would arrive in Corus.

Tomorrow, the game to win Lady Knight Keladry began.

**Sorry for not updating for ages and then updating with this, i promise i will try my best to update very soon. Also, sorry for not working in Kel yet, promise that shes going to be in the next chapter.**

**Megan**


	5. Thad Arrives In Corus

**Sorry! I know that I haven't updated for MONTHS, and I am truly sorry, but I just haven't had time to put it up on the computer.**

**Am looking for a beta reader, will exchange services if wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I dinnae own this chapter, or those that follow, dyay got it? **

Sunlight shone brightly through the canopy of trees and into Dom's face. Opening one eye blearily, holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. It took a couple of seconds to register the suns position in the sky. He swore loudly. It must be almost midday by now, so he must have overslept. A lot.

His brother would be in Corus by now, surely, and if he left now Dom would be lucky to get a good meal at the Own's Mess. Dressing, packing up and saddling his horse, Dom set to the road.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owen stretched, touching his toes before straitening up again. Grinning broadly he looked up, panting slightly, at his friends.

Faleron was leaning against the castle's inner wall, thoroughly winded.

Neal was also leaning against the wall, although he made a sharp contrast to his friend, not even puffing.

Merric looked the worse for the wear, lying sprawled out across the floor, half lying against the wall.

An amused voice sounded from beside them. "Well, I guess we can see who has been running regularly."

Quietly Kel had come up beside Owen, startling him immensely.

Neal preened. "I know Lady Knight, I run everyday to be this good. Aren't I so very – " Kel cuffed him playfully, cutting him off mid sentence, making him emit a girlish squeak.

"You never run if you can help it Neal, you just happen to be born into a family (quite unfortunately for them, I might add) that, somewhere along the line got horse-blood." Kel snorted, completely ruining what was left of Neal's regal look.

By now their friends had recovered from the run and were standing next to them when suddenly Faleron burst out laughing, wiping mirth out of his eyes and pointing over the wall.

Gasping for breath, Faleron managed to say, "Look – at – that – guy!" before breaking down into hoots of laughter once more. Neal raised an eyebrow. "I don't get this. And everybody calls _me_ the fool?" Neal said disbelievingly.

Looking carefully out over the edge of the wall, Owen looked for whatever Faleron found so amusing.

After searching the busy streets of Corus for a while, Owen spied Faleron's source of amusement. "What a jolly funny man!" Owen commented before he joined Faleron in laughter.

A still slightly white Merric pulled himself up, using the wall for assistance and looked over the edge. Neal joined his friend, looking thoroughly confused.

Both of them looked at each other and simultaneously burst into laughter.

Kel, still standing a fair distance from the wall, quirked her eyebrow in amusement at her friends' laughter.

"Kel you have to see this guy!" Faleron exclaimed, momentarily recovering the ability to form a legible sentence.

Highly curious, Kel made her way slowly to the edge of the wall and peered down into the bustling streets. She had to admit, the scene before her _was_ certainly amusing. A very unhappy looking noble was riding his mare through Corus, arms crossed and a steady scowl set heavily across his face.

Kel immediately disliked him. What the boys seemed to find most funny though, was the fact that he seemed to be riding with out stirrups, causing him to bump up and down heavily. (Kel would've winced in sympathy – riding with out stirrups _hurt_ – had she not found the situation highly amusing.)

While laughing with her friends, Kel couldn't help but think that the agitated noble bore a slight resemblance to Dom. Strange… Kel thought, tossing the thought to the back of her head for further contemplation later.

Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Neal ditched his friends who still lay laughing uncontrollably on the ground, favoring a seat in one of the notches in the Palace walls instead. Neal momentarily stopped laughing, frowning and narrowing his eyes at the grumpy noble, thoroughly confused.

A look of recognition played across his dumbstruck face, followed closely by a hoot of laughter.

Kel was the first to recover, brushing her tunic free of non-existent dirt and straightening to stand, arms crossed inquiringly, staring at her best friends. "What's so interesting Meathead? Care to fill me in?" Kel asked, earning her an annoyed scowl from Neal at the use of his nickname.

"Well, that, Ms High-And-Mighty-Lady-Knight, happens to be Lord Thaddeus - " Kel tapped her foot impatiently, still not seeing the further humour in Neal's statement. " – of Masbolle." Neal finished with a large smirk.

"Dom's brother? What's he like? I never knew he _had_ a brother." Kel commented, more interested than she had been a minute ago, seemingly switching on at the word Masbolle.

"Oh, well, I don't really know him all that well, when I was little I did often play with Dom but Thad left for university with his twin sister, Clare, in tow when we were still young," Neal admitted with a shrug. "I wonder why he is here though, if he was taking a break from university, surely he would go to Masbolle to catch up with his brother who he hasn't seen since they were both still midgets and say hi to Aunt and Uncle. Not, definitely not, ride into Corus without stirrups – I do know from experience that it is awfully uncomfortable," here he shot a nasty glare at Kel who didn't look the least bit sheepish, covering a growing grin, before continuing on. "- an entrance that is surely going to get him some attention, although from what I can remember about Thad, is that he never ever took being embarrassed easily, and from his expression, I would be guessing that he is still that way. So really, i'm baffled at why hes riding into the capital city without stirrups." Neal finished his long speech with a frown.

"Well, why don't we find out then Meathead?" Kel enquired, already making her way down from the ramparts. Looking more than a little miffed at the mention of his nickname (which he still didn't forgive his cousin for telling her either) Neal stomped down the stairs quickly to catch up with the Lady Knight. Faleron, Merric and Owen followed their friends quietly.

By the time the small group of friends had reached the courtyard in front of the palace gates Thaddeus was trotting through them with pursed lips. Seeing that a party awaited to welcome him he dismounted as quickly as he could, plastered his best fake smile across his face and walked up to them, after handing the horses reins to a hostler.

"Cousin," Neal greeted, walking up with a hand out stretched which Thad promptly shook.

Kel scanned the newcomer. His clothes looked brand new and not used to traveling, the finest money could buy, although they now had a light splattering of mud. He had a couple of inches of sandy brown hair, piercing blue eyes (not quite as pretty as Dom's, but then who's were?) and a dazzling smile. Or what would have been a dazzling smile, had it not been for the fact that it was obviously 100 fake. To sum it up; very handsome, stupid enough to ride without stirrups, grumpy and hadn't quite mastered the art of fake smiling.

She saw his eyes widen. "Little Nealan? My, my, you sure have grown up! And betrothed I hear!" Thad exclaimed, his smile becoming more genuine.

Kel contemplated whether she should go jousting today, and then continued on and tried to figure out who she could rope into jousting with her. She must be getting a bit rusty after a couple of months of not having practice.

By the time that she had decided she would try and get Neal to practice with her, Dom's brother had turned his attention over to her. He bowed deeply, kissing her fingertips. "And this must be the lovely Lady Knight I have heard so much about from my Mother and my fellow university students," Thad said, straightening from his bow. Her face carefully blank, Kel politely withdrew her hand from Thads grip, nodding affirmation of his assumption. "Well then Lady Keladry who are your friends?" Thad asked, looking deeply into her eyes, making it completely clear that he didn't really care who they were at all.

Thad turned around to see her friends with their arms crossed and blank stony expressions on their faces. Neal looked thoroughly annoyed that Kel was the one getting his cousins attention and enquiries.


	6. Tilting Practice

**Summary: Thad takes Neal's place in Kel's tilting practice.**

The sun scorched down on the land of Tortall as two nobles were assisted into jousting gear, and friends sat by in the stands with growing smirks on their faces.

In sharp contrast to the confident woman, the man seemed entirely unused to the weight of the padded outfit.

A silence engulfed the training court.

Grabbing her padded lance, Kel mounted her strawberry roan, watching amusement as Thaddeus dragged his borrowed lance across the ground, leaving a thick line in the packed down dirt.

Keladry of Mindelan did not usually judge people on first sight. For example, if a handsome man walked by, she did not automatically assume that he was nice, kind, or thoughtful, she knew better than that. Always had.

But Thad…well, she guessed that this must be a special case.

As Peachblossom snorted at the ground of the jousting lane, his owner mounted the testy horse and looked over at the person at the other end of the lane. He was handsome, sure, she agreed.

But really, something about him just didn't _seem _right about him.

Ordering her horse into a canter, Kel lifted her lance to point at the shield in front of her.

Harold (Thad's stallion) suddenly reared, as his owner dropped a heavy lance right on top of his head, causing it to clang to the ground. Thad hollered something that sounded like a court lady curse - although Kel couldn't make out exactly _what_ he had said – and gripped onto his horses reins for dear life.

_Thud._

_Guess he doesn't like his life enough_, Kel thought, thoroughly amused by the scene, lowering her lance and halting Peachblossom.

Thad was scowling once again.

"Are you _sure_ that you want to joust Lord Thaddeus? It looks like you took quite a tumble." Kel looked down at the fallen man, who was looking for all the world that he had just had a limb had been cut off.

He flashed her one of his false smiles, which she was beginning to think was his talent. "If women can joust then I can too, eh?" he replied, rubbing his rear and getting back onto his horse. He was asking for it. A round of death glares came from the jousting stands. Kel ignored the comment and nodded serenely to Owen, signaling that he should again wave the white starting flag.

The flag descended to the earth, prompting two horses to canter over the dirt packed earth.

Kel raised her lance and watched Thad struggle to do the same.

Kel's lance hit its mark perfectly, popping Thad clean out of his borrowed tilting saddle before he could even attempt to hit Kel's shield.

He landed on the ground with a painful sounding thump. Kel's friends cheered her win, not really bothering to see if Thad was okay.

Kel dismounted neatly, before walking over to look down at Thaddeus, who emitted a small groan.

Kel offered him a hand to help him up, but he seemed reluctant to move at all, instead lying face first in the dirt moaning that he was dieing. Kel rolled her eyes at his very babyish behavior and checked to make sure he hadn't broken anything (which, as she had thought, he most certainly had not) before standing back up and walking over to the group of her friends on the other side of the training ground, where she watched with amusement his manservant rushing over to him shrieking and fussing over his master. _They,_ she decided, _made a very pathetic pair._


	7. Musings of Kel

Kel grimaced as she stepped out of her door and made her way to the King's Own Mess Hall, preparing herself for another meal of torture. Or maybe torture was too harsh a word to describe it. Oh yes, she liked Doms brother well enough and was flattered by his attention. It definitely wasn't that he was ugly, far from it in her opinion – and those of those court ladies who were hanging around him yesterday too, Kel reflected. She looked over at him from her place in the queue to get breakfast as he waved cheerily to her. Her problem was that he just wasn't the right brother. She didn't feel warm or special when he flirted with her. Flattered yes, but nothing else. She didn't feel weak in the knees when he smiled.

These feelings confirmed her earlier suspicions. She loved Dom. She hated to admit it, even to herself and it saddened her to think it true, but it was the only explanation.

Kel sighed wearily as she plonked herself down very unceremoniously next to Neal.

Matters of the heart were just too confusing, a battle field was one thing she could deal with calmly and with a clear head, but this just confused her.

Sh well, she thought as she dug into her porridge, bracing herself for the flirting she knew was going to come, at least I don't intend on telling Dom, that would just make things even more confusing and probably wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again out of embarrassment – which would just make matters a whole lot worse.

Little did she know that she would do that exact thing, however indirectly…

**A/N I know that this is a very very short chapter, but Dom (finally) and the next one will be following very soon. I would put in more, but its my birthday today and I am being told to get off the computer.**


	8. Both Brothers Present

**Court Rivalries - Chapter 7**

**Both Brothers Present  
**

**_Summary: _**_A brother of a certian sergeant goes to court with fancies of catching a lady knight. Dom follows his brother to the escapades of court, hoping to win over his friend before his brother snatches her away, out of his grasp forever._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I've said it before and may possibly say it again - I do not own any of the charaters in this story (apart from Thaddeus) or Tortall, or even the idea of K/D, so . . . heres the story._

Thaddeus sat gazing across from him at Keladry. She was rather pretty if you looked closely - she had a Lady's beautiful eyes and long lashes, nicely arched eyebrows and a dainty nose.

Acceptable he supposed, even if he preffered more curves on a woman, afterall she had Lady Knight status and would bring his mothers favour.

Frowning in annoyance Thad turned his eyes towards his younger cousin who was trying to get his attention, before replacing frown with overly cheery smile. "I'm sorry Nealan, what was that?" Thad asked politely. "Nevermind," Neal growled, biting visciously at his toast, scattering crumbs across the table.

"What was Dom like when he was younger?" Asked a nearby man. Guessing from his uniform, Thad took him to be a lowly King's Own member, possibly associated with his brother. Lips twitching in annoyance at yet another mention of his younger brother. There were no 'tell me about you, Thad's or any questions about himself, onstead he found himself flooded with mentions of Dom.

Feeling malicious towards his brother, Thad smiled slightly, letting spill on many embarrassing (for Dom that is) memories from when Dom was very small. When Kel became more interested in the conversation than in anything else that he had uttered since he had come to the palace, Thad felt incredibly irked.

Kel laughed and suddenly the double doors leading into the mess crashed open noisily, attracting much attention. Kel turned and saw to her joy and confusement, Dom standing there, slightly out of breath.

Thad's face contorted into an ugly mask of rage at his brothers appearance, and the look of pure happiness in Kel's face at the occurance.

Dom scanned the hall, ignoring the welcoming calls from the other King's Own members, and saw Kel, laughing at something his brother had said. Rage washed over him, completely un reasonably, at his older brother, that he of all people had been able to make her laugh. He made his way over to the table that Kel, his cousin and brother were seated. Sliding onto the bench beside Neal, he whispered in his ear. "Meathead, meet you in the courtyard after breakfast," before smiling and carefully ignoring his brother's pursed lips.

**This short chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, and especially opalshine, who has given me many useful ideas for this story.**


	9. A Talk, Some Pork, And 'Ladies'

**Court Rivalries - Chapter 8  
**

**A Talk, Some Pork, And Ladies  
**

**_Summary: _**_A brother of a certian sergeant goes to court with fancies of catching a lady knight. Dom follows his brother to the escapades of court, hoping to win over his friend before his brother snatches her away, out of his grasp forever._

**_Disclaimer: _**_yada yada yada, do not own anything, excepting Sir Thaddeus of Masbolle_

_Not much of a chapter, just a filler of sorts_ :P

Dom tapped his foot impatiently on the cobble stones of the courtyard, rolling his head in agitation.

He narrowed his eyes slightly when he spotted his cousin strolling towards him slowly, hands in pockets. "Took you long enough," Dom snarled. Putting his hands up in the air as if to say that he came in peace, Neal replied. "A bit anxious aren't we?"

Ignoring his cousind jibe, Dom continued on. "Thads here to court Kel."

Neal looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious? T never would have guessed that fact, seeing as he has been ignoring me since he got here, and flirting with her, going as far as to joust with her. No, I never would have assumed," Neal finished sarcastically.

Dom scowled. "He would have jousted with any woman if she asked, simply because he is very conservative or perhaps just big headed and full of himself, in the fact that he can't accept a woman's prowess. But Neal, the thing is that he doesn't like the idea of lady knights at all, or women doing anything full stop, he sees them only as objects to amuse him. He only wants our Kel because it would win him the approval of our mother."

Neal looked at Dom sceptically. "No matter how much I would welcome an excuse to kill your brother at the moment, you have to consider the fact that Kel is not stupid, and she is Kel. There isn't much we can do to stop Thad from bothering her Dom, just let him have his fun, and when he sees that she isn't interested he will leave."

Dom looked at Neal squarely. "Kel is a woman Neal, and human. We don't know her well enough to know for sure that she won't fall for Thaddeus' handsome face. She wears that Yamani mask half the time, how do you know that she hasn't fallen for him already? Kel doesn't know Thad's intentions and motives Neal, what's to stop her becoming charmed?"

Realisation dawned on Neal's face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"x.x":::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After peeking through the doors to check that they were Thad-free (and Dom-free – she had felt uncomfortable around him yesterday, what with hating his brother – she wasn't quite sure what to say to him about it) she strode into the Mess, picking up a breakfast try on her way, and headed over to where Faleron was waving.

Kel opened the small pot of lip balm that Lalasa had given her that morning. Neal looked up inquisitively at her from his pork.

"What is that?" he asked, staring dumbly at the pot as Kel dipped her finger into it and applied some daintily to her mouth. Kel raised an eyebrow at him from her space on one of the King's Own mess hall's benches.

"It's lip balm Neal. Just the same stuff that Yuki carries around with her _all_ of the time. I would never expect you to recognise what it was," she finished sarcastically, rolling her hazel eyes.

Neal looked mildly affronted. "But why are you wearing some? Trying to attract a husband? You seem to be turning all girly on us."

It was a semi-valid point. Kel was wearing a plain summer gown in a deep forest green that day, and her hair was up in a tight bun. And now she had lip balm.

"So Yuki is trying to attract another husband too then? I hadn't heard, although I can't really blame her," Kel said lazily, scanning Neal from across the table. Their friends, who by now were eavesdropping on their conversation, cackled loudly. "Ah she's got you there Neal," put in a very amused Merric. "The dress isn't affecting her wits, or her god given talent to make you look like a fool."

"The lip balm was a gift from Lalasa, anyway, so it would be rude of me not to use it now wouldn't it? It tastes great too." Owen from his seat next to Neal, opposite Kel, piped up sceptically. "How can a balm taste good?"

Kel folded her arms. "If you don't believe me, try it," she responded, thrusting the small pot in his direction. Peering at the pot cautiously he scooped up about half of the balm (Which Kel responded to with an exclamation of 'HEY!'), and smeared it on his lips, half of it ending up in his mouth.

"Mithros, Kel, you're jolly right," Owen shouted in surprise reaching for the pot that Kel quickly snatched away possessively...


	10. Fights

**Court Rivalries - Chapter 10  
**

**Fights  
**

**_Summary: _**_A brother of a certian sergeant goes to court with fancies of catching a lady knight. Dom follows his brother to the escapades of court, hoping to win over his friend before his brother snatches her away, out of his grasp forever._

**_Disclaimer: _**_dun dun dun, do not own anything, excepting Thad. Wow that shocked everyone did't it?_

The Mess Hall's double doors opened and Domitan of Masbolle stepped through, hair tousled, obviously just out of bed, and through bleary eyes picked up a breakfast bowl, spooned some porridge into it slowly and scanned the hall for signs of his Meathead and friends.

Kel looked at him with a slightly nervous smile, as she was still under the illusion that Dom actually liked his brother at the moment, when Dom walked over and slid into the bench opposite her. "I told you Kel, Dom _does_ sleep more than I do," Neal said smugly, obviously referring to some previous argument about Neal's sleeping habits.

Rolling his eyes at his cousin's behaviour, Dom finally looked around him properly with fully opened eyes, and was met with the sight of Kel in a dress. Dom was slightly shocked, as he had never seen Kel wear a dress before, although Neal had told him that she used to wear them regularly when she was a page. Dom had to say that she looked excellent, slightly more so than usual.

"Never seen a lady before Domitan?" she drawled at him, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand. Dom coloured slightly as he realised that he had been staring for a while, but he quickly recovered.

"Not one as beautiful as you." He shot her a dazzling smile. "Although I am sure that a dress would make it hard to fight."

Kel's eye's flashed in amusement. "Do you think that wearing a dress I wouldn't be able to beat you?" She asked casually, examining his face closely.

_Oh Mithros, I shouldn't have said that should I?_ Dom thought belatedly, and decided to grovel.

"Of course milady, you could surely beat me asleep with both hands tied behind your back," Dom replied, a tad worriedly.

Kel smiled slightly. "That's a slight overstatement. But you have made me curious. Can I beat you wearing a dress?"

"Most assuredly," Dom replied, getting slightly frantic, to the amusement of Kel's knight friends.

And that is how Dom found himself Kel's practise partner for the day, so she could she if she could fight in a dress. She beat him with her glaive, her sword, her axe, her staff, he beat him at a running race, and a horse race, and now she was surely going to thrash him in a joust.

As Dom got all the tilting padding on, he could feel the aches and pains that she had given him throughout that day, and pouted at himself for giving her the idea.

At the other end of the tilting lane, Kel was feeling quite pleased with herself, and as Faleron waved a white flag, she gave Peachblossom the order to charge.

Dom's lance skidded off Kel's shield, missing her completely, while Kel's lance struck a perfect centre, and popped Dom out of his saddle, just giving him enough time to holler before he hit the ground hard.

Kel winced for him, she had had personal experience at flying, and had decided early on the she didn't like it at all, and dismounted Peachblossom gracefully and walked over to where Dom lay, groaning slightly.

She kneeled down carefully in the dust and eased Dom's helmet off and over his head. Overcome with a sudden impulse, Kel bent down and kissed him, aiming for his cheek, until Dom turned his head around and she ended up catching his lips.

Kel's friends cat called from the stands, while Kel blushed, Dom looked thoroughly surprised, and Thaddeus. Well, Thaddeus looked ready to murder.


	11. A Challenge

**Court Rivalries - Chapter 11  
**

**A Challenge  
**

**_Summary: _**_A brother of a certian sergeant goes to court with fancies of catching a lady knight. Dom follows his brother to the escapades of court, hoping to win over his friend before his brother snatches her away, out of his grasp forever._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Thad is my own, Masbolles not, and unfortuately Dom is not. _

Marching down from the stands, Thad kicked up the dust forcefully, making his way quickly to where his brother lay, propped up on his elbows.

Scowling, Thad heaved his brother up roughly, but seeing the look on Kel's face, was more gentle with his brother, and forced a smile upon his face, and exclaimed. "I'm terribly sorry, but I shall have to whisk my brother away, I must talk to him urgently."

Without giving anyone the chance to complain or reply, Thad set of, half-dragging Dom along with him, although not too roughly to arouse suspicion from the Lady Knight.

Little did he know that Neal had already disappeared, discretely following the pair, curious as to what Thad would do.

When Thad had judged them as far enough away to not be disturbed, he yanked on the collar of Dom's face, bringing him closer to Thad. "What exactly, little brother, do you think that you are doing?" Thad hissed down at his brother.

Dom feigned confusion. "What are you talking about brother? I haven't done anything at all."

Thad sneered, and let go of Dom's collar. "You know exactly what you are doing you little twerp. You followed me here from Masbolle, I suspect you were probably he one that stole my stirrups on the way too. And when here, you have the nerve to pursue _my_ bitch." Thad said forcefully.

That got Dom angry. "_Your_ bitch? Your_ bitch_! Kel is no ones, least of all yours Thaddeus. Yes I did steal your stirrups, and I am glad I did you scum, Neal told me how ridiculous you looked too. You aren't worthy of Kel." Dom nearly shouted at his brother.

Thad tutted, fuelling Dom's anger. "Oh dear, you love her don't you? How cute. And I see this may cause some problems" Thad tapped his chin lightly, considering. "I'll tell you what. We'll duel with swords, right here, right now. The winner gets the right to Keladry, the loser shall have to stay well clear of her, and give up all right to courting her."

In his state of anger Dom agreed, and drew the sword that hung on his belt, his brother doing the same.

Neal watched as the two angry brothers fought, duelling for Kel. Oh she would be so mad if she knew. But he highly doubted that either of them would ever tell her.

Minutes flew past rapidly, and it became apparent that, although Thad's fighting style was considerably more dirty than Dom's, the pair were fairly evenly matched.

Eventually Dom's weary muscles betrayed him dreadfully. With an underhanded turn, Thad disarmed Dom, and pointed the sword in the kill position on his brothers throat, grinning triumphantly.

Dom emitted a sound of despair and dropped down onto the dirt packed ground.

**Dedicated, yet agan, to opalshine, whos idea most of the above and last chapter was. **


	12. Everybody Gets Annoyed

**Court Rivalries - Chapter 12  
**

**Everybody Gets Annoyed  
**

**_Summary: _**_A brother of a certian sergeant goes to court with fancies of catching a lady knight. Dom follows his brother to the escapades of court, hoping to win over his friend before his brother snatches her away, out of his grasp forever._

**_Disclaimer: _**_You all know the drill, Thad's mine (unfortunately) and the rest of them aren't._

Neal's eyes flashed dangerously, and he stormed up to his cousins.

"How dare you! How dare you both! Speaking of my best friend as if she is only a possession to be won, someone whose life's course you have a right to decide! Kel's marriage, if she ever chooses to get married, is not your decision! Some stupid fight won't change her feelings towards either of you!" Neal snarled at them both, yanking the desolate Dom up forcibly.

Thad raised an eyebrow at the fuming Neal. "But cousin, I think you are mistaken. Her love was not what we were fighting over. Nor her hand in marriage. We, Nealan, were fighting for the right to court her."

"Because that is so much better," Neal drawled sarcastically, glowering at his oldest, and at this point, most annoying cousin.

"Leave it Neal. He won fair and square. He is allowed to court her. I won't get in his way."

As he said it, he shrugged Neal's hand off his shoulder, and turning made a slow departure in the direction of the King's Own barracks, leaving Neal to stare after him in sheer disbelief.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"x.x":::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kel scowled, tugging breeches and tunic on carelessly.

Four days had passed, and Kel was extremely frustrated. Dom was nowhere to be found since their joust. Had she offended him somehow by accidentally kissing him?

She knew that she had offended Thad, but at this point, after him constantly following her around for the last four days, it didn't seem that he was much bothered about it anymore. It seemed that she would never be rid of him, let alone be able to find his brother.

Kel sighed as she tugged a comb through her hair and picked up her glaive.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"x.x":::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The glaive swirled, sparkling blue as the morning light caressed its edges, and came to a graceful stop beside her right foot.

As her weapon came to a stop, Kel heard footsteps walking up behind her. With a growing sense of inevitability, Kel recognised the now familiar footfalls, and turned around.

Kel felt utterly repulsed at the unexpected pressure of Thad's lips on her own.

She detached herself, dancing away from his grip, in what she hoped looked like a playful way, turned around, glanced back over her shoulder at him as she made her way back to her rooms with her glaive.

"Water Nymph Courtyard, one candle mark after the noon meal, See you there!" Thad shouted after her.

As she turned a corner into the gardens she had the freedom to look downright nauseated. Grateful for the water fountain a few feet away, Kel submerged her face in the cool water, attempting to wash her mouth out.

Rubbing her hands over her face, Kel sighed morosely. Thad was becoming more of an annoyance with each passing day. Sometimes, like now, she had the tolerance not to be rude to him – it would not do she reminded herself, for the house of Mindelan to be frowned upon by any other noble house of higher stature (they already did that enough solely because of her knight status) – but it was becoming increasingly difficult to be kind to him when his brother was nowhere to be found (and Kel had the sneaking suspicion that he was hiding from her) and he insisted on trying to court her and treat her like a delicate court lady. Oh, and the fact that he assumed that she would like to see him anytime he wished was certainly bugging her.

Well, she might as well see what he wanted, as tracking down Dom to apologise seemed like a hopeless option at this point.

She sighed yet again and decided to find Owen and get that lip balm that he had managed to steal from her rooms back. She shook her head amused_, I wonder what his new lady would say if she knew of his new found obsession with ladies lip balm.  
_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"x.x":::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A big thanks to MalfoyZutaraFreak, who has offered to beta this story for me! ****Thanks to all my fab reviews for this story, and especially to those who have reviewed most of my chapters! And a special thanks to the reviewers for my last chapter: opalshine (for all her wonderful suggestions too), Lioness Queen, LouLaBelle13, lady knight Keladry, BobtheFrog, 'Me' (whoever you are, thanks for all of your reviews!), stardust718, Wannabe 3rd Lady Knight, Starzgirl, deathequalsoul, and oirishgoddess (and thanks for all the reviews for my other stories)**


	13. A Proposal

**Court Rivalries - Chapter 13  
**

**A Proposal  
**

**_Summary: _**_A brother of a certian sergeant goes to court with fancies of catching a lady knight. Dom follows his brother to the escapades of court, hoping to win over his friend before his brother snatches her away, out of his grasp forever._

**_Disclaimer: _**_... do not own ... do not own ... do not own ... whacks robotic drone  
_

The King's Own (or rather those that had not been given leave, or had chosen to stay at the palace) lay around lazily on their bunks, absently whittling at one thing or another, and shouting bawdy comments at the men closest to them (or in the case of Wolset, the man across the room).

When Dom moped in, seemingly dragging his limbs along the floor, and dropped onto his bunk at the far end of the room, only the men lying by the door noticed. One of the men happened to be Wolset, who just stared at the moody Dom as he slumped down onto his bed._ Something_, he decided, _had to be done._

Motioning for a few of the men near him to follow, Wolset left the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"x.x":::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kel played absently with the folds of her forest green dress, feigning an interested look in Thads direction. She was there, as he had not so kindly requested, in the Water Nymph Courtyard, and so far it seemed that all he had wanted to yatter on about to her was his own achievements.

She had learned far more than she wanted to know about the uses of purple twine. Why anyone would study such a subject was beyond her. It turned out that he didn't have anything interesting to say. _How surprising_, she thought disdainfully, flicking a stray piece of dirt of her gown.

Looking up at the sun she observed that almost half a candle mark had passed since she had sat down, and she restrained a sigh.

"Lady Keladry," Thad said to her softly, moving onto the dirt ground (_very carefully of course_, she observed, _he obviously didn't want to get his trousers dirty_) to look up at her earnestly. "I know that we only met each other 6 days ago, but I feel as if I have known you a lot longer than that."

Thad rifled through his pockets, his eyes not leaving her face. Kel restrained herself from rolling her eyes, barely, she listened half heartedly as he continued on.

"You are an extraordinary woman, Keladry of Mindelan, and any man with eyes can see that, so I shall not muck about, or I fear that you may be stolen from my grasp. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan (finally, he acknowledges that I'm a knight!), would you do me the honour of becoming Lady Keladry of Masbolle."

He asked it more as a statement then a question, as if he assumed that after knowing him for only six days that she would want to bind herself to him in marriage. Kel gasped, hands flying to her mouth in surprise at both the proposal, and also the ring. It was a think gold band, dotted in swirls made of minature sapphires that reflected in the noon light beautifully.

Kel knew a moment of panic. She had not expected him to propose! And not so soon anyhow! Would he think that she had led him on by not point blank refusing him? She had to give him a passable excuse as to why she wouldn't. _Think, think!_ Kel commanded her brain uselessly.

Drawing her hands slowly out of Thad's hands, Kel looked at him morosely.

"Sir Thaddeus, I am so surprised! I never expected this sort of honour," Kel said carefully.

Time was running out, and to wait any longer with a reply would be offensive. Kel drew a large breath. There was no time, she would have to tell him the truth.

"But, kind sir, I am afraid that I shall have to decline. You see," Kel paused.

"I'm in love with your brother." Kel turned her eyes away from him, missing the fury that burned in Thad's eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"x.x":::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neal stared, not able to help himself. Well that was unexpected. Good news, but unexpected.

Shifting his weight slightly, into a more comfortable position, Neal continued to peer out of the bush the he was hiding behind, through the leaves, and at his best friend, who was looking at her lap, and his cousin, who was hastily making excuses to leave the courtyard.

He rolled back on his legs, and tried to extract his clothes from the thorns of the rose bushes, using his Gift to heal all of the scratches that covered his arms. He knew that he shouldn't have been spying on Kel, and she would have his head if she knew, but he could not say that he regretted it, or the fact that he was there to witness the look on Thad's face when Kel rejected him.

He'd have to tell Dom, maybe this news would get him off his bunk, and out of his sour mood.

Neal carefully got up, making sure that neither of the courtyards inhabitants saw him as he left.

Unfortunately, although they didn't notice him leaving, he did not notice all the scratches on his face from the rose bush.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"x.x":::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dooommmmy," Neal chirruped as he bounced on the end of Dom's bottom bunk. His black haired cousin was doing his best to ignore him, instead glaring vicously at his pillow, as if it had done something to offend him.

After a few minutes had passed, Neal got bored. Glaring at his cousin's unmoving lump of a body, Neal snarled. "Oi you! I have some very interesting news to tell you."

There was no response. "It's about Kel."

Immediately Dom's head shot up, instantaneously paying attention.

Neal was not to happy about this, and grumbled something along the lines of 'oh, now you listen'.

Dragging Neal out of the barrack's sleeping quarters, Dom urgently asked what Neal wanted to him.

"Well, I was minding my own business when I saw darling Kel and your brother talking."

Dom snorted. "Sure you were, and that is how you got all those scratches on your face."

Neal looked shocked, and then annoyed as he lifted a hand to his face and felt the cuts.

"Okay, so I was spying on them. Got a problem with that? Good. Anyway as I was saying, they were talking. Then suddenly Thad kneels down in front of Kel," Neal paused, most likely for dramatic effect, continuing when he saw Dom's murderous expression. "And Thad asked Kel to marry him."

If Dom hadn't sat down in one of the chairs that sat in the corridor he was sure that he would have collapsed in shock. His shock didn't last long however, before it turned into utter horror, and he sunk down lower in the chair and buried his head in his hands, groaning.

Neal ignored his cousin's upset mumbles and despair. "And she said no," Neal finally finished, sending Dom into shock once more.

He looked elated, much to Neal's disgust, immediately bounding up and giving Neal a hug.

Interrupting Dom's cries of joy Neal decided to share his most exciting piece of news.

"Don't you want to know why?" Neal waited for Dom to listen before he continued. "Because 'I'm in love with your brother,'" Neal ended, mimicking Kel's voice (badly).

Neal looked down in pity at his pathetic cousin, who had actually fainted. Rolling his eyes Neal slumped into Dom's vacated chair, and waited for sleeping 'beauty' to awaken.

**dun dun dun ... I am afraid that currently, I am only planning to write until just after Kel and Dom get together, so there will be only one or two more chapters. ): May write a sequel, but not before i finish writing all of my other stories. Thanks to my beta and all my reviewers.**


	14. A Final Sighting Of Thaddeus

**Court Rivalries - Chapter 14  
**

**A Final Sighting of Thaddeus  
**

**_Summary: _**_A brother of a certian sergeant goes to court with fancies of catching a lady knight. Dom follows his brother to the escapades of court, hoping to win over his friend before his brother snatches her away, out of his grasp forever._

**_Disclaimer: _**_You all know the drill, Thad's mine (unfortunately) and the rest of them are not (also unfortunately). And sorry for the update length - i had to finish my Robin Hobb book ( books first i'm afraid ;) )  
_

Thad chucked clothes into his travel bags angrily, scowling the whole while. He could not believe it. He simply couldn't.

He had almost finished with his rushed packing when a knock sounded at the door. Thad growled and swung the door open forcefully, to meet the faces of 10 seemingly agitated members of the King's Own. If Thad had not been so angry, he probably would have noticed that to have a bunch of the King's Own turn up on your doorstep for no apparent reason was not usual. Maybe he should have seen the warning signs.

"Thaddeus of Masbolle?" asked one of men, who Thad thought he had heard been called Wolset.

Thad responded with an unwelcoming snarl, drawing himself up to his full height and looked up at Wolset. "That's Sir Thaddeus of Masbolle to you, _commoner_." drawing out his last words out with a malice that almost shocked Wolset. Almost.

Wolset looked down at the shorter man, with a similar look to the one he was receiving, one that gave you the impression that its owner would very much like to be rid of your aggravating presence. And then he punched Thaddeus square on his nose, which gave way to the pressure with a sickening crunch.

The noble recoiled in immense shock and clutched carefully at his nose as Wolset started to speak.

"We can do this the nice way, or the nasty way. The choice is yours, but in the end the result will be the same. We want you and your interfering court speech out of the palace. No one treats the Own or its members with disdain and gets away with it."

Thad peered around the tall man at the other stony faces and gulped visibly before masking his discomfort with anguish. A man at the back of the pack spoke up. "No one tries to trifle with the Own's squire."

A tear streaked down Thad's face as he clutched his broken nose in misery, much to the men's amusement, and Thad hastily turned and grabbed his half packed bag and clutched it to his chest, ignoring the rest of his possessions nodded his head rapidly at them, losing his noble's pride almost completely, willing to go without struggle if but they would only not harm him any more.

"Ah, so you chose the nice way, good choice." Wolset said before smiling wolfishly. "Too bad we're not feeling nice, are we boys?" Enthusiasm and agreement followed this statement and then suddenly, they had taken possession of his bag and had heaved him up high, squirming all the way as they led Thad to the palace gates.

…………

Kel sat back down on the stone bench heavily, sighing into her hands and told herself that she hadn't gained her family another enemy, as she had gained them many over the years already. _Well_, Kel thought, _it couldn't be helped, there was no way that she was going to marry that prick. _

Kel sat in the courtyard for a little while longer, watching the water flow over the rocks in ripples and wondered what to do now.

Finally she got up and found herself heading towards her sparrow's courtyard. As they flew around her she looked up at her old page quarters, remembering her time there.

She heard footfalls behind her and froze. She knew those footsteps way too well. They belonged to one of the exact people she did _not_ want to see. A hand rested on her left shoulder gently, and spun her around to face him. Before she could say a word, he kissed her.


	15. Epilougeish Thing

**Court Rivalries - Chapter 15  
**

**Epilouge-ish Thing  
**

**_Summary: _**_A brother of a certian sergeant goes to court with fancies of catching a lady knight. Dom follows his brother to the escapades of court, hoping to win over his friend before his brother snatches her away, out of his grasp forever._

**_Disclaimer: _**_do not own characters._

_We didn't see Thad for years after that, and when we did, it was at his funeral. He died from an early heart failure, and although Dom and Thad never talked to each other after Thad left the palace, to this day Dom is still angry with him, Dom was sad to hear of his brother's death. However, after Dom got over the shock of losing his only brother, he had to deal with his inheritance: the lordship of Masbolle._

_We got married a year after Dom first kissed me, and now have a darling little girl of four summers, who inherited Dom's gorgeous blue eyes and an energetic little boy, now six years old._

_Dom retired from the Own a year after our first child was born, although he still rides with them often, and spends his time helping to raise our children and managing Masbolles affairs. New Hope became a township, with Fanche becoming headwoman, and we now rotate between our three homes: our palace quarters, Masbolle's castle, and New Hope's old headquarters._

_And me? I go wherever my Knights obligation takes me, but mostly I help to train the pages and King's Own recruits at the palace._


End file.
